The Outcast Returns
by Incinerator1
Summary: What if Toothless never came to rescue Hiccup in the kill ring, and what if this caused him to be banished from Berk. Ten years later, the Dragon raids have gotten worse and Hiccup must come back to save Berk. But the challenges to bringing him back are tough, when Astrid has to help regain Hiccup's sanity, and convince him to help Berk. Some character death, T cause Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I'm still continuing my other story, so updates might be slow.**

Chapter 1: Forced Return

Ten years ago, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was banished from Berk for aiding Dragons, and was sent to Dragon Island to live the rest of his life in banishment:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten Years Ago:_

"_Hey buddy, I ain't gonna hurt you." Said Hiccup as he attempted to sooth the Monstrous Nightmare, standing before him._

"_Hiccup, stop, get away from that creature!" said a worried Stoic_

"_No, I need you all to see this." said Hiccup as he glanced at the Nightmare, who was eyeing him suspiciously._

"_I'm not one of them." Said Hiccup as he threw his helmet of his head and onto the ground._

_The entire village gasped as Hiccup climbed on the Dragon and said, "They are not what we think they are, they are intelligent creatures, capable of emotion, not the bloodthirsty monsters that we see."_

_Stoic was silent throughout the display, as well as Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishleggs._

"_I shall speak to the elders about this." said Stoic as he walked away towards the elders._

_An hour later, Hiccup was called to the Grand Hall._

"_HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE III, YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM BERK, FOR AIDING THE DRAGONS AND BETRAYING YOUR TRIBE!" shouted Stoic the Vast, as he banished his own son from Berk._

"_Dad, you can't, after all I showed you, the stunt in the ring, you banish me, your own son!" said a dumbfounded Hiccup, tears in his eyes._

_Then Stoic said the most heartbreaking thing he has ever said to Hiccup, "I have no son." _

_Hiccup was shocked, then sad, then furious. He ran out of the Hall, ignoring the shouts of Stoic and ran to the edge of Berk. The entire village watched as he leaped off the cliff with no hesitation. Astrid screamed, the twins were shocked, Fishleggs almost fainted, and even Snotlout's eyes rounded into the size of dinner plates. But then Hiccup re-emerged from the cliff side, unharmed, but riding the offspring of Lightning and Death itself, he was riding a Night Fury. The village was shocked, and then Hiccup made his goodbye speech: _

"_LET IT BE KNOWN THAT ON THIS DAY, YOU LEFT ME. YOU ABANDONED ME, AFTER ALL I DID, JUST TO PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT DRAGONS AREN'T WHAT WE THINK THEY ARE. REMEMBER THIS DAY, AS I CUT ALL TIES FROM BERK, IF YOU NEED ME, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME."_

_After his angry speech, Hiccup flew away on Toothless, with tears in his eyes, and villagers angry, surprised, and sad._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stoic was, of course, betrayed, and refused to acknowledge Hiccup as his son, Snotlout was anointed heir of the Hairy Hooligans, Fishleggs, being Hiccup's closest friend, was saddened and was never the same, studying Dragons more vigorously, eventually turning himself into a true Dragon Encyclopedia, and he also became even more violent, slaying Dragons in one hit. Astrid seemed unfazed, like Snotlout, however inside she couldn't forget Hiccup **(the flight with Hiccup never happened), **and eventually feelings started to develop, from anger to love, then guilt. Her Dragon killing status has also lessened, she barely passed the initiation, and left with a broken arm, six broken ribs, and a Nightmare head on the Arena floor. Ten years later though, the Dragon raids have gotten worse, and instead of livestock, people have been taken, so Stoic and the elders have decided to call a meeting to decide the fate of the village, and how to save it.

The Grand Hall was filled with the voices of numerous Vikings, all speaking together at once, until Stoic silenced them.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, quieting everyone down, "Now as you all know, the Dragon raids have gotten worse."

This sentence caused everyone in the room to look at each other grimly, especially Stoic, as his best friend Gobber was also taken on one of the raids, depressing him greatly.

"Now, there have been many attempts to stop the raids, but all have failed, which leaves us with only one option." The village listened in on Stoic's great plan, "We must bring…Hiccup back to Berk."

The following uproar is too complicated to write down, but in short, villagers shouted in protest, anger and betrayal, Snotlout was choking on his mead, the twins were wide eyed, and Fishleggs and Astrid were on the edge of their seats.

"Now I know what you are all thinking, but Hiccup is the only one who can stop the raids, he has this…way, with the beasts, and is the only one who has that 'way'." Stoic said, clear discomfort in his voice, "I'll be looking for volunteers to enter Hellheim's gate to find Hiccup."

Everyone was silent, until…

"I volunteer." Shouted Astrid, surprising everyone, including Stoic.

"Alright, Astrid Hofferson is volunteer number 1, and by Berk law (**I made this up**) she may pick whomever she chooses to go with her." Said Stoic.

"I pick, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Fishleggs Ingerman." Said Asrid.

"The volunteers have been chosen to go on this quest, may Odin be with you. You leave in the morning." Said Stoic, dismissing the meeting

"Way to go Strid' you just sent us on a suicide mission." Said Tuffnut, but she ignored him, as she was finally able to see Hiccup again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk Dock, Next day_

_Astrid POV._

Finally, Hiccup can come back! After ten long years of waiting, he can come home. We boarded the ship and set off for Hellheim's Gate. A few years ago, Stoic found out that only Dragons could reach Dragon Island, so, strapped onto the deck of our ship was a Terrible Terror to serve as our guide. As we entered the foggy embrace of Hellheim's gate, everyone started to worry and get paranoid.

"H-hey Ruff?" asked Snotlout

"Yeah?" replied Ruffnut.

"Do-do you think this is gonna work?" asked Snotlout shakily

"What will work?" Said Ruffnut.

"I mean, finding Hiccup, I mean, he could be dead, or lost, or both. And we could also die." Said Snotlout, fear in his voice.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Replied Ruffnut as the ship jerked to the side.

"You guys be careful, if we don't follow the Terror_ then_ we die." Said Fishleggs as he jerked the rudder depending on where the Terror's head turned.

"Ok, just saying is if this doesn't work, we crash into a rock and get stranded, surrounded by man-eating Dragons." Said Snotlout, making Fishleggs groan

"Since when were you the paranoid one?" asked Tuffnut chuckling.

"Will you guys please shut up- whoa!" I shouted as the boat hit the sand of Dragon Island, "Well, looks like we made it."

Everyone got off the boat and looked around at the massive mountain that was Dragon Island.

"Wow guys, Dragon Island. We, are the 1st Vikings to ever set foot on Dragon Island." said Fishleggs as he looked upon the massive mountain that made up Dragon Island.

"Focus Fish, we're here to find Hiccup, not gawk at the rocks!" I said, and as if on cue a primal roar pierced the air, causing the whole gang to move together, back to back, facing all directions.

"W-w-what was that?" asked Snotlout as another roar pierced the air.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screeched a raspy, yet young voice

"W-WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Tuffnut, getting scared, and raising his weapon.

"Mnarhg, intruders!" shouted the voice "KIIILL!"

"Wait, we gotta approach this guy calmly, or he could lash out." I said

"Well what do you expect us to do?" asked Ruffnut

"Watch." I said calmly, "Hey guy."

"*Snort, who are you? You…you, not from here. From out there?" he asked, a rock flying into the ocean.

"Yes we are from 'there', I'm Astrid, this is Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishleggs, we're Vikings from Berk." I said, he snarled at the word Viking, but I kept my cool,

"Vi-vikings, me no like Vikings." Said the voice

"No no, we're good Vikings, so what's your name?" I asked

"Grrr, can't…remember…name." shouted the voice, struggling to reply, "But named self Blaze."

"Ok, Blaze, are there more like you?" I shouted, afraid of more "Blazes"

"I can't believe you're talking with a savage Astrid." Said Snotlout

"Shh, quiet!" I snapped

"Nnng, no, Blaze only one here, aside from…_ fire-breathers_." Said Blaze

_Fire-breathers? _I thought, _He must mean Dragons. _

"Why don't you come here where we can see you." Asked Astrid

"Grr, you want to hurt Blaze, Blaze not stupid, you like other fire-breathers want hurt Blaze, but you won't get me, heeheehee." Laughed Blaze

"I promise, we won't hurt you." I said, attempting to calm Blaze down.

"Pfft, yeah right, you and your shinnies want to hurt Blaze." Said Blaze

"Guys, put down your weapons." I ordered and everyone put down their weapons except for Snotlout.

"Snotlout put down your weapon." I ordered

"No way, if that savage gets the drop on me I won't be able to defend myself." Whined Snotlout

"Snotlout!" shouted everyone in unison, and the outnumbered Snotlout put down his weapons, grumbling.

"Ok, the shinnies are down, now show yourself!" I shouted, and slowly, but surely, a figure creped out from behind a rock and I was shocked…no… I don't think there is an appropriate word for what I felt.

It was a man about 23 years old, he had a torn bright-green tunic, and multiple scars, running all over his body, the most prominent being the one across face, from the left cheek to the right, and the one on the right side of his face, running from his forehead to his chin, blinding one eye. He was crouched and on four legs glaring at us, but what caught me was his mop of red hair and green eyes that reflected all his primal looks, but this was no ordinary savage, this was…

"H-Hiccup?" I said, making everyone look at me, and Hiccup to snarl.

**Well, it seems that Hiccup has gone…eh…Bonkers, so to say o_0. Will he come back to Berk, will he regain his sanity, and what about his relation to Astrid, stay tuned for another chapter, good and bad reviews are accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taking Him Back

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dragon Island_

_Astrid POV._

"Hiccup?" I asked, making everyone look at me, and Hiccup to snarl even more.

"Astrid, you can't be serious, _that _is Hiccup?" said Ruffnut, gesturing at Hiccup.

"Of course, look at his eyes." I said, everyone taking a look and their eyes widening.

"It's true, Hiccup!" said Fishleggs about to hug Hiccup, when he backed away and started snarling.

"Grrr, you no touch Blaze!" said Hiccup

"But Hiccup-" said Fishleggs

"NO, Blaze is name." said Hiccup.

"That's it, he's lost it." Said Snotlout, "Let's go home and tell Stoic that we couldn't bring him back cause he's lost his marbles."

"No, Snotlout, Hiccup is the only one who can save Berk, whether you like it or not, so we have to bring him home." Said Fishleggs, making Snotlout grumble in frustration.

"Thank you Fish." I said

"You're welcome." Said Fishleggs, taking a small bow.

"Alright, _Blaze, _we need you to come back to Berk with us." I said, attempting to sooth him, it didn't work.

"*Snarl, NO, Blaze stay, home." He said, stomping on the ground, "So Brother Toothless and Blaze live in peace."

_Brother Toothless? _I thought, "Whose Toothless?"

"Toothless brother Night Fury." He said

"Wait, Night Fury?" said Tuffnut

"That's right, remember when Hiccup went away, he was riding on a Dragon." Said Fishleggs.

"Yeah so?" asked Tuffnut

"That Dragon must've been a Night Fury!" said Fishleggs in realization

"Well where is he?" asked Snotlout

"Wait, I'll ask, Hic- I mean, Blaze, where is Toothles?" I asked, only to make Hiccup whimper and look at the ground.

"*Whimper, Brother die, protect Blaze from…" he said, stopping mid-sentence.

"From what Blaze?" I asked

"From… big fire-breather." He said

"Big fire-breather?" asked Fishleggs

"Grr, no more talk, Blaze go home now." He said walking away

"Where are you going!" shouted Ruffnut

"Home to cave." He said, pointing to the cave in the distance and running away.

"He's getting away!" shouted Snotlout, grabbing his axe and throwing it straight at Hiccup's head.

_NO! _I thought as the axe flew towards him.

But Hiccup was faster and dodged the axe and ran straight towards Snotlout.

"RARGH, VIKINGS SAY NO HURT BLAZE!" shouted Hiccup as he ran full speed towards Snotlout and punched him, sending him flying 10 feet away.

_Woah, he got stronger! _I thought as he ran back to his cave.

"Haa!" screamed Ruffnut as he tried to throw a knife at Hiccup, only to have him dodge and roar at her.

"RARGH!" roared Hiccup, charging at Ruffnut at speeds that even the fastest Dragon couldn't go; it was as if he was a blur.

_And faster! _I thought as he knocked out Ruffnut, then kicked Tuffnut in the "family jewels."

"Ow, I am hurt, I am very much hurt." Said Tuffnut, clutching his manhood.

Hiccup, after kicking Tuffnut, turned tail and ran towards a cave.

"No!" I shouted, and instinctively grabbed a bola and threw it at Hiccup.

It tangled around his legs and tripped him. I stared in shock of what I did and snapped out of my trance and walked over to where Hiccup lay.

"RAAA, LET BLAZE GO!" he shouted, squirming against the bolas, trying to shake it off.

"Listen, we need you to come back to Berk, whether you like it or not." I said commandingly.

"NEVER!" he shouted, letting out an inhuman screech, making me cover my ears.

But in the distance I heard roars coming closer.

"Uhh, guys, I think we better go!" said Fishleggs frantically, waving his arms and running to the boat.

"C'mon guys!" I said, dragging Hiccup, while he was still screaming.

"No arguments here." Said Snotlout as he boarded the ship, with Ruffnut dragging Tuffnut, who was still clutching his "thing".

We sailed away, riding the waves back to Berk, with the insane son of Stoic the Vast in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Stoic POV. __**(A.N: Some of you might have been waiting for this)**_

Finally, they're back. Me brother Spitelout spotted Astrid and everyone's ship in the distance and it was only a matter of time before they arrived. Truthfully, outside, everyone sees that I resent Hiccup and having to be his father, that I am very opposed to him coming back, but inside I feel only regret that I banished him to that accursed island, and my mistakes as a father only added. Right now I feel overjoyed that he has come back. But as the ship docked and my son was brought in, I only felt even more guilt.

Astrid was the first to come back, and I immediately called her and the rest of the teens to bring Hiccup to the Great hall.

"What's takin' those young ins' so long?" asked Spitelout

"Patience brother, they'll be ere' soon." I said, just then the doors burst open and Astrid came walking in

"Sorry I'm late, we had a little problem with Hiccup." She said

"Problem?" I asked, and as if on cue, Tuffnut Thorston came running through the door, slamming into Astrid.

"Tuffnut, what in the name of-" she said

"Uhh, Astrid, Hiccup kinda got free." He said

"Got fre- oh Thor's underpants." She said, fear in her eyes

"Wait, what do ya mean by 'got free'" I asked

"Well you see Chief-" she started to explain, but was interrupted again as Fishleggs and Ruffnut came running in, with something, or someone on Fishleggs back.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed trying to get the growling figure off his back, while Ruffnut was trying to hit it with a hammer, only always hitting Fishleggs.

"Grargh, where you send Blaze!" growled a familiar voice

_Wait, where have I heard that voice before. _I thought, and then it hit me.

"H-Hiccup?" I asked, only to be responded by a growl

"Grr, why you Vikings call Blaze Hiccup?" he asked, primal rage in his eyes.

"Wha-wha' happened to you?" I asked approaching him

"Grr, no come near." He said, and just as he spoke, something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

He slowly fell, to reveal Astrid standing behind him.

"A-Astrid, what ave' you done?" I asked, shocked

"My apologies Chief, but this was the only way." She said

"No apology required." I said, looking at the unconscious body of my son, "Take im' back to his old home, and tie him down, I'll call the elder an' ave' im' fixed."

"Yes chief." She said dragging Hiccup away, "Cmon guys, lets go."

"I'm still in pain here." Said Fishleggs

"Come on you big baby." Said Snotlout

_What ave' I done to my son? Val, forgive me. _I thought as I looked for Gothi the Elder to cure Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I just wanted to say, thank you all for reading and due to the many reviews I decided to pump this chapter out overtime. Most of you liked the story, others were fairly confused on what I was doing, but it'll all make sense soon. And most of the reactions that I got from you guys were hilarious, that I started laughing. Keep reviewing, and favoring, and following (not stalker type****).**

Chapter 3: The Madness Ends

_Hiccup's Old Room_

_Blaze POV. __**(Finally, after all these years)**_

I was in a black place, so black that it probably was darker than black. I hated it, the same way I hated these words: _Toothless…home…banish…Berk…Vikings…Astrid. _They always seemed to have the most effect on me. They burned me to the very core, and I don't know why.

_Because, those words, they made you._ said a voice

I frantically looked around for the voice.

"Who said that?!" I shouted

"I did."

I whirled around and took battle stance, useless when you face yourself. Let me elaborate, the man before me looked exactly like me, brown hair, 23 years old, green eyes, and thin look. The only thing different was he was standing tall, crisp clean clothes, and proper stance.

"Who are you?" I asked, growling

"Well, who else, you." Said the man, "Well, the sane side of you."

"What?" I asked

'Think of me as the other half of the whole."

"So, you're another Blaze?"

"No, I'm Hiccup." Said the man called Hiccup, "Well, you are too, but I'm the more _human _Hiccup."

"Grr, why does people call me Hiccup? I am Blaze!" I said, close to ripping the "Hiccup's" head off.

"Technically, you are Blaze, AND Hiccup."

I just gave Hiccup a confused look.

"Hmmm, we really went more far gone than I thought." Said Hiccup

"So, what do you want." I said, pulling out of battle stance, but my defense still up.

"I only wanted to meet my more, _feral _side." He said

_Feral? _I thought, "Wait, if you're me, than why are there two of us?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but maybe it had something to do with Toothless' death."

That memory made me clench my fists and want to rip something's head off.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked,

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Let me explain, after Toothless died protecting me…I mean, the whole Hiccup, the induced trauma caused the whole Hiccup to form dual personalities, by that I mean you and me." I was confused, but I listened on, "In short, we each got a part of the original Hiccup, I got his smarts, sarcasm, and skill, while you got his more, animalistic side. Right now, you have control of his body, but eventually, I'll take control, but don't worry, you'll still be here, and you'll gain the knowledge that I have."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but the image of Hiccup started to disappear

"Well, you'll see soon, now it's time to wake up." Then Hiccup disappeared, and I woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hiccup's Old Room_

_Stoic POV._

I brought Gothi back, along with Jorgen Miller **(Random dude)**. Since Gobber…disappeared, no one could translate what Gothi would say, so we asked Gobber's third cousin Jorgen to translate for her and he gladly accepted. We walked in Hiccup's room, only to find him tied to the bed with ropes, and that he'd woken up. We tied him to the bed after hearing what he did to Snotlout and the other teenagers, and as soon as he saw us he started thrashing around and screeching.

"Hiccup, settle down son." I said, attempting to calm him, it only made it worse.

"Gothi says to keep him still so that she can examine him." Said Jorgen, translating for Gothi.

"Alright, I'll try." I slowly approached him and he looked at me

"Grr, you stay back." Said Hiccup

"Don't worry, I'm not ere' to hurt you."

"No, you lie like others!" he struggled against the ropes, I moved forward and held him down while Gothi went closer to examine him. She looked at him up and down, his chest, his back, his hands, his arms, and she even peered into his mouth! After looking an almost every part of his body **(ALMOST) **she eventually came up with an diagnosis.

"Your son's condition is curable." I had a small happy dance in the back of my mind

"And Gothi knows how to fix him." I then had a mental party inside my head.

"But the problem is, she needs something of value to Hiccup to complete the potion, and it has to mean something to HIM, touch his heart." My hopes slightly died down, then completely died after I realized that I had no idea what was important to Hiccup. I never took an interest in his life, other than when he messed up or when he started coming out on top in Dragon training.

"H-how about something from his mother?" I asked

"It may work." She said, Jorgen translating, and that was all the assurance I needed.

I ran down the stairs and searched for…

_Got it! _I thought, holding up Hiccup's helmet, the one made from Val's breastplate. Originally I was to throw it away, it served as a reminder of my failure with Hiccup, but I decided otherwise, for it was my last connection with him and Val. I quickly ran upstairs and gave the helmet to Gothi.

"Will this be enough?" I asked, she examined the helmet for a while, then she nodded her head.

She asked for the rest of the ingredients and luckily they were easy to find. About an hour later, she came back with a kettle and a cup filled with a strange greenish liquid.

"Get him to drink this, and he'll be fine soon." She said, and I obliged

Now the problem was how to get him to drink this. I slowly crept up to his room to find him trying to chew the ropes off, but he stopped his chewing when he caught sight of me and growled.

"What does Viking want?" he asked coldly

"Hi-Blaze, could you drink this for me." I said, handing the cup to him, and he nearly broke it by slapping my hand.

"Blaze no trust Vikings, you kidnap me from home and tie me to strange cave." Said Hiccup glaring

"You will drink this and you will not argue!" I said, trying to force him

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME!" he shouted, thrashing wildly, so I decided on a different approach.

"If you drink this, you can go free." I said trying to trick him

"Grr, Blaze no trust Viking?" he said glaring at me even more.

"Listen, Blaze, Hiccup, whatever, I need my son back. Not the crazy man lying in front of me, but my son." I said, with true emotion in my voice. Hiccup started to look at me with sympathy, but it was wiped away in an instant.

"Fine, Blaze drink, but not for Viking, Blaze only thirsty." He said, grabbing the cup and chugging it in one gulp. He started to grow drowsy and clutch his head.

"What you-" he was cut short when he fainted and I watched as Gothi's potion did it's magic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Location Unknown_

_Hiccup POV._

*Sigh, I knew I never should have trusted that Viking, for one that strange water made me feel like a Spiketail (Nadder) blew fire in my head and a Smokebreather (Smothering Smokesbreath) breathed smoke in my face, then I blacked out and found myself in the pitch black place again, but this time, instead of that Hiccup guy, a woman with blonde hair and a kind face that reminded me of the sunshine was standing in front of me **(I don't know what Valhallarama's hair color is, so I just put what I thought she had, blonde hair)**.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked the lady.

"Why Hiccup, you didn't forget your dear mother." She said smiling, and then every memory of her came to me.

"M-mom?"

She nodded

"MOMMY!" I screamed running to her and embracing her, shedding tears.

"Now, now, my little Viking shouldn't cry." She said, bringing back a memory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Snotlout beat me up again and called me a "useless wimp" and I ran home towards mom and dad. Dad told me to be a man and stop crying, mom on the other hand told me these words: _

"_Hiccup, do you want to be a Viking?"_

"_Y-yes." I said between tears_

"_And my little Viking doesn't cry."_

_I felt braver with my mother's words, "R-right, Vikings don't cry."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vikings don't cry." I said making her smile

"Now that's the spirit!" she said smiling

"Mom, where have you been?" I asked, I know a childish question.

"Well Hiccup, see I'm not really alive." Then it came to me, her death "Mom, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked

"I-I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you, that I was Hiccup the Useless, I co… I couldn't save you, and Toothless." Tears were again forming in my eyes

"Now are you crying again?" she asked

"N-no." I said, wiping the tears off my face.

"So, will you come back, out of your feral side?" asked the other Hiccup who mysteriously appeared.

"Will you ever stop appearing out of nowhere?" I retorted

He just chuckled and replied; "*chuckle, I see you're coming back to your sane side, more specifically me."

"Heh, guess I am." I said, letting go of mom

"Well I guess this is bye." He said as he faded away into nothingness.

"Where did he go?" I asked

"He went back to you." Said Mom

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he and you merged and became the original Hiccup." I just gave her a confused look

"Well see here this is how it works, you and the oth-" she didn't have time to finish as an unknown voice interrupted her.

"Bla, bla, bla, I hate complicated explanations." Said a guy with raven black hair, darkly tanned skin, green reptilian eyes, clothing almost the exact same as mine, except brown, and a wooden prosthetic left leg.

"Oh come now Toothless, I was just about to give my little boy a lecture." Said mom

"Lectures, bah, since when did talkin' help anyone, it's only annoyin' speech that humans use." Said the man

"Well the 'talkin' you refer to helped stop many-" mom was interrupted again by the same man.

"Bla, bla, bla." He mocked

"You really are unruly." Said mom

"Says the Viking!" he snapped back

"Wait, mom, did you just say Toothless?" I asked looking at the man

"What Hiccup, ya' can't recognize me, damn, I thought the human form would work, but never mind." The man then changed into the black Night Fury I knew and loved, Toothless.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted, running forward and hugging him, but before I did he changed back to his human form, but I didn't mind.

"I missed you too bud." He said copying the nickname I gave him and using it on me.

"B-but how?" I asked

"Well, your dead mom is here ain't she?"

"Excuse me!" she said in the background

"Well this is kinda awkward." I said, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, but well what the heck, how ya been!" he asked cheerfully

"Oh, it's been great." I said sarcastically, "You died, I got dragged here by Astrid and dad gave me some kind of weird drink."

"WHAT!" shouted mom, "STOIC I'LL HAVE A WORD WITH YOU AFTER THIS!"

"C'mon Val, you don't have to overreact like this." said Toothless, "Anyways, Hiccup, I just came here to crash the party and to tell you something important."

"Really, what?"

"I can have a second chance!" I was confused, "Well, technically I got a second chance to be back in the living world."

"That's great, I'll be able to see you again Toothless!" I said excitedly

"You will, cause I'll be inside your head." This reply kinda put me off guard

"Wait, whaaat!" I shouted

"Ok, I may have overstated it, I'm gonna be inside your mind, so I'll always be with you, like the little voice in your head telling you right from wrong." He said, calming me.

"Whew, that's a relief." I said, wiping sweat off my brow, but then Toothless' and Mom's figures seemed to flicker.

"Hmm, I think the potion the old lady gave you is wearing off." He said

"Wait, no, you can't leave yet!" I shouted, but both Toothless and mom were fading away.

"Don't worry my boy, I'll always be with you, and this guy over here will be staying with you, Odin save you." She said as she disappeared

"Well bud, it's been fun, remember, I'll always be here, in the back of your head." He said, tapping his head then fading.

And soon after I closed my eyes and found myself in my bed…in my room…in my house…on Berk…with Astrid staring into my face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was hard, hope you like, I'll be posting faster the more reviews I get! See ya soon ****!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anger and Change

_Hiccup's Room_

_Astrid POV._

After Hiccup drank Gothi's potion, he fainted, but his eyes never closed, it was as if he was asleep with his eyes open. Stoic refused to leave his side, and I too came and refused to leave. Surprisingly the chief allowed me to stay and watch him.

_Time Skip_

It's been two hours and his eyes were still glassy. I decided to take a closer look at his eyes, and they were very interesting. He seemed to be in a trance, not blinking, not moving, but still alive. It looked like he wasn't even in his own body, but then something caught my eye and decided for a closer look. Then it happened. Hiccup blinked once and his eyes started darting around, then they came to me.

"You're in my face." He said, in a voice that didn't seem like the old Hiccup's. It was deep and manly, not the squeaky, smart sounding one he used to have.

"O-ok." I said, slowly backing away.

"Thank you, now could you untie-" he was interrupted by the Chief

"Hiccup, you're awake!" he boomed, slowly approaching his son.

"Stay back _Stoic._" Said Hiccup with enough venom in his voice to make the Chief stop in his tracks.

"S-son, it is you, right?" he stuttered

"Yes it's me, Hiccup, but just because it is, don't think you can just call me _son _like you used to. Or have you forgotten I was disowned after you banished me."

Stoic just looked to the floor in guilt, and so did I.

"Bu-but I brought you back." he said, looking up again.

"Yes, but who gave you the right to."

"I-I'm your father."

Hiccup just laughed a cold, humorless laugh in response.

"Hahahaha, you really think bringing me back here will make me love you and yearn for your respect again." Said Hiccup, "Know this Stoic, I'm not that scrawny, little screw-up of a son you used to have, I learned from my mistakes and now I refuse to acknowledge you as a father. You banished me, after what I did to show you that Dragons aren't the beasts that they are."

"THEY KILLED THOUSANDS OF US!" shouted Stoic

"Yes, but we've killed thousands of them, and besides, they only fought in self defense, and they were forced to fight and steal from you _Vikings_." He said, extra emphasis on "Vikings".

"What do you mean forced?" asked Stoic

"I won't waste my time explaining to you, now just tell me, why did you bring me here and tie me up?"

"*Sigh, Hiccup, we need your…help." He said, struggling to put out the word "help"

Again Hiccup laughed his cold laugh and replied, "You need my help?"

Stoic just nodded

"And why in the world would I help you? Because you asked? Because this is my _family? _All of those reasons wouldn't get you anything but a punch and me walking out of this village."

"B-but…everyone was counting on you." Said Stoic, but that just made Hiccup even angrier, Hiccup literally broke the ropes constricting him and pinned Stoic to the wall. I removed my axe and raised it at him, but when he looked at me, I stopped dead in my tracks. He had the look of pure anger that made me falter.

_Wha-why can't I move? _I asked myself, but I just stood still

Hiccup returned his gaze to Stoic and spoke, "Listen Stoic, if you think that I have any generous thoughts about helping you and this village of _Vikings _then you are sadly mistaken."

"H-how did you-"

Hiccup pulled even closer to the chief's face, which made Stoic flinch, "You can gain things, living with Dragons."

He and Stoic locked eyes for a while and Stoic shakily said something, "H-how about a deal?"

"A deal, you feel brave enough to deal with me?" replied Hiccup

"Yes, how about this, you help us, and I'll grant you safe passage out of this village."

Hiccup slowly thought and replied, "Hmm, no."

"N-no?" said Stoic

"No, but I have my own terms, I help you and this village, and in return you let me leave and never bother me again, no matter what happened." Stoic looked at Hiccup for a moment and held out his hand as much as he could.

"Shake on it?" he asked

Hiccup released his grip on Stoic and he came sprawling on the floor.

"Consider that my full agreement." Hiccup said, then put his gaze to me

"Ah, Astrid Hofferson, it's time we…caught up." He said, smiling evilly and slowly walking over me.

I couldn't help but flinch when his face came closer to mine.

"How's life been?" he asked,

"F-fine." I stuttered, _Why am I so afraid, no man or Dragon has ever made me afraid. But Hiccup, this is impossible._

"Good to know, now, who was the one that brought me here again?" he asked

I instantly flashbacked to when I threw the bolas at him back on Dragon Island.

"Uh…I…uh." He inched closer to my face, awaiting my answer, until he was only a slim distance between us, but just before he could do anything, Mulch came through the door.

"Stoic, Stoic, Sto…oh, am I interruptin' somethin'?" asked Mulch, looking at the Chief on the floor and Hiccup staring into my face.

"No Mulch, what is it?" asked Stoic getting up, but his question was answered as an explosion shook the house and collective roars were heard.

"Dragon raid." Said Mulch and everyone, except Hiccup moved for the door.

"Hiccup, let's go!" I shouted

"Sorry, but I'm not a Viking, and I want to observe their new attacking pattern, so I'd rather stay for a while, stretch, maybe have some milk." He said sarcastically, which completely infuriated me so I bolted out the door and ran outside to the complete pandemonium.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hiccup's Room_

_Hiccup POV._

_Well that went surprisingly well, I thought she'd throw an axe at me. _I thought

_People mellow with age don't they. _Said a voice in my head, but I already knew who it was.

_Toothless, I was wondering when you'd show up._

_Well my grand appearance was expected, was it awesome? _

_Could've been better. _I could see Toothless sitting down somewhere in my mind.

_Say, are ya gonna help the Vikings or what? _He asked

_Meh, I'll wait. _I replied

_C'mon, you can get a good workout, fightin' the new King's minions, you can even save one or two damsels in distress on your way. _

I mentally sighed and said, _Fine, cause I know you won't stop bugging me so I'll go._

_That's the spirit Hiccup! _Said Toothless, disappearing from my thoughts as I went outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Hiccup POV._

_Well this looks bad. _I thought as I looked at all the Dragons and Vikings, duking it out. I saw several weapons and scorch marks around, Vikings on fire and Dragons unconscious or dead. I looked around and spotted Fishleggs swinging his hammer, knocking out several Dragons, Snotlout was busy with a Nightmare and the twins were tying a Zippleback's head together.

_Everyone got better I see._

_Ok, maybe some guys don't mellow with age. _Said Toothless

I looked around again and found my target, Astrid and Stoic were surrounded by a Nightmare, Nadder, Zippleback and a Gronkle.

_Lookin' for the girl Hic. _Said Toothless with something laced in his voice, couldn't tell.

But I immediately saw a Nadder about to incinerate Astrid. My survival instincts kicked in and I bolted at full speed, if you want to be specific about as fast as a Night Fury, towards Astrid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk _

_Astrid POV._

The Chief and me was surrounded by Dragons and we were holding them back, but not for long. Then I noticed heat building up behind me and I turned around and saw a Deadly Nadder ready to fire, I immediately shielded myself, but the blast of fire never came. I lifted my guard and saw Hiccup in front of me and the Nadder walking back slowly, now that I looked, _all_ the Dragons were backing off.

"H-Hiccup, what are you doing?" I asked

"Get behind me." he said

"S-son, you should be behind us!" shouted Stoic, but Hiccup just gave him a large glare.

"I gained more experience with Dragons in ten years then you could in your whole life."

"But…wait…are-are they scared of you?" I asked

"Comes with the territory of killing their queen."

_Killing their queen? _I thought, and so many questions formed in my head, but I saved it for later and got behind Hiccup. He then started crouching and growling, and the Dragons growled back, and Hiccup seemed to be talking with the Dragons, and the Dragons were loosing the talk. Finally the Nightmare had enough and charged at Hiccup but he saw it coming and dodged.

"You see…" he said landing on the Nightmare

"After living with hostile Dragons for ten years, I was able to make myself stronger…" he grabbed the Nightmare's horns

"To the point where I could do this." he lifted the Nightmare and flung it at the Zippleback, to say I was shocked was an understatement. The Nadder shot spikes at Hiccup, but the dodged most of them and caught one before it hit his face. He charged at the Nadder, ignoring the desperate fire blasts and grabbed it by the… tail?! He started spinning the Dragon and after a while he let it go and flung it at the Nightmare and Zippleback. Only the Gronkle was left and it started to make a hasty retreat from the battle and Hiccup let it go, but I wasn't Hiccup. Letting out my Viking battle cry I threw my axe at the Gronkle and nearly hit it's head. I tried to charge again but Hiccup stepped in front of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted

"Killing a Dragon, why do you care?" I said, but that just made Hiccup angrier

"In case you haven't noticed, I didn't kill anything, and she was running away! Killing a running enemy, that is low."

"It…you…" I was at a loss of words, but something caught my eye, the Nadder got up from the pile of Dragons and shot a fireball at me.

I almost screamed, but something pushed me out of the way and when I looked I saw Hiccup take the blast for me.

"HICCUP!" I shouted, but it went for him anyway.

I expected to see a pile of ashes in front of me, but instead Hiccup dodged the blast, but it burned his shirt off, revealing his unusually muscular torso. I blushed at that image, but shook my head and cleared it when I noticed how heavily scarred he really was, several small scars adorned his shoulders and arms, more larger scars were on his torso that looked like claw marks. He broke me from my thoughts when he charged at the Nadder, scaring it off before stopping and huffing in victory.

"Hiccup, are you ok?" asked Stoic

"I'm fine, call everyone to the Grand Hall and meet me there. And could I have a new shirt?" he asked, the Chief and I only nodded as he walked away.

_What in hel happened to him? _I thought, walking away to get Hiccup's new shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Great Hall_

_Hiccup POV._

_Well, that was fun. I got to show off to Stoic and Astrid, maybe then they'll stop bothering me. _I thought heading to the Great Hall. Lot's of people were staring at me with weird looks, but I just shrugged them off.

_Maybe they're staring cause you're shirtless? _Said Toothless and then I looked at my torso to find it shirtless.

_Oh yeah, forgot about that. _I thought, but I heard whispering from someone behind me, and I turned around to see a little girl with a bundled pack in her hands.

"Um…excuse me s-sir, he-here is your sh-shirt." Stuttered the little girl, but I only looked at her with my softest expression. She was almost like me when I was young, small, frail, but she was considerably different. She had a very soft expression, black hair that reached up to her nape, pale skin, though still fairly tan.

"Thank you, hey, what's your name little girl?" I asked and the girl seemed to relax a little bit.

"S-Sophie." Said the little girl

"Well Sophie, how would you like to be my 1st friend here?" I asked and Sophie smiled.

"Wow, thanks, I never had a friend before!" she exclaimed happily and I just smiled, but then I frowned when I noticed a small bruise on her right eye.

"Sophie, who did this?" I asked and she looked down at the ground sadly.

"My cousin and her friends, don't worry, they always do this." she said making me think to take action.

"Sophie, go to the Great Hall and tell the Chief I'll be a little late. And what's the name of your cousin?"

"M-Magnus." She said and that was all I needed to know as I walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. ATTENTION AN

**ATTENTION, IMPORTANT AN:**

**Sorry everyone, I've been having some personal problems lately, and I won't be updating anytime soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Problems

_Berk_

_Hiccup POV._

I can't believe it, they knew about the mistakes they made with me, and they're doing it again by ignoring another kid.

_Vikings never learn do they? _Said Toothless

_Never. _I thought angrily. It took a few minutes, but I eventually found this "Magnus" girl, but seriously, Magnus as a girl name? Must've been Gobber who named the baby, wonder where the old peg leg is? Anyways, I found Magnus and a bunch of guys cornering a small kid behind a house. Seeing Magnus, I think she could have passed off as a man in the town square, she was large, about the size of Snotlout when he was young, she had large hands, and a gruff face that made her look like a yak. Her hair was long, brown and messy with some things that would make rats choke and die.

_Eeew, that human makes a Rockeater __**(Gronkle)**__ look beautiful. _Said Toothless

"_No arguments there bud." _I replied, listening on what Magnus and her gang was picking on that kid for.

"Look kid, we don't like how you stood up for the runt, we don't need another toothpick to beat up so stay away from the girl." Said Magnus

"Go dive in a Dragon nest yak head." Said the kid, making Magnus angry

"Maybe we should throw you in a Dragon's nest, I hear there's a small one deep in the forest, with lots of Terrible Terrors that will rip you to pieces." Said Magnus grabbing the kid by the scruff of his shirt. That got on my nerves.

_You should intervene now, before this get's out of hand. _Said Toothless with a tinge of worry in his voice

"_Is that concern I hear?" _I asked, taunting Toothless

_Just hurry up. _He said frustrated and I sighed.

"Put the boy down." I said stepping forward

"Who are you?" asked Magnus, turning to face me, but she paled immediately, "Y-you're that guy they brought back, Hiccup!"

"Yeah, and you're the girl that hurt Sophie." I said but Magnus just laughed

"Hahaha, the runt? That little toothpick asked an outcast like you to do what she's too wimpy to do." The people around Magnus started laughing and that ticked me off. I smashed my foot on the ground as hard as I could, by that I mean breaking a large patch of ground, silencing everyone.

"You really wanna mess with me, you're lucky I don't hit kids." I said and just to prove my point, I punched a hole in the house, scaring most of the kids.

"W-well, you'll b-be sorry you did that!" said Magnus running away and I huffed in victory. I then started towards the Great Hall when something grabbed my shirt, and when I looked, I saw the same kid that Magnus and her cronies were picking on.

"T-thank you." Said the kid

"No problem, but it's the least I could do after you stood up for Sophie."

The kid just blushed and looked down in embarrassment, "O-oh, it was nothing. My name's E-Ethan."

"Well Ethan, we should be getting to the Grand Hall." I said and Ethan nodded

"O-ok, well, see you there sir." Said Ethan running off to the Hall

_Well, at least Viking manner hasn't changed, someone saves your behind and you run off. _I thought, mentally sighing and walking towards the Hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Grand Hall _

_Astrid POV. _

What's taking Hiccup so long; he should have been here an hour ago. Everyone was waiting and they were bored out of their minds, by that I mean several tankards of mead, rum, and ale were spread out along the floor, the scent of heavy drinks was in the air, almost as if this was a party. Hiccup finally came through the doors and looked at the scene before him. He coughed loudly enough so that everyone's eyes were on him. Luckily Vikings could hold their drinks cause everyone seemed sober enough to watch him walk forward to the front of the Hall without so much as moving an inch.

"Now that I got your attention, sorry for being late, I had a matter to deal with that you people forgot about." Everyone looked at him with confused eyes, all except me, because I knew exactly what he was talking about, and he'd probably be mad that I knew.

"Now then, whadya call us here for?" asked a Viking

"Good question. As you all may know, the Dragon raids have gotten worse." Everyone looked down with solemn eyes, even I did, "And I'm not going to sugar-coat it, your defenses are weak, you all are uncoordinated, you're unprepared for any situation and you have little knowledge on what is going on."

The entire village was in an uproar but the Chief quieted them down, "SILENCE, look, if anyone want's to speak, go one at a time."

"Who gave you the power to criticize us Useless?" said a familiar voice and everyone turned to see Snotlout smiling smugly

"I gave it to myself, and you would be wise to hold you're tongue." Said Hiccup and Snotlout just laughed.

"Hahaha, you can't do anything to me, I'm the heir to the Hairy Hooligans, you have no authority-" Snotlout was cut off when Hiccup appeared in front of him.

"I'm surprised you have the brain to speak whole a sentence without stopping like the idiot you are." Hiccup then kneed Snotlout in the stomach and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Everyone was astonished at what he did, heck, even I was.

"Someone take this muscle bound boar-nosed fool out of here." Two Vikings stepped out of the crowd and reluctantly picked up the unconscious Snotlout and dragged him outside the doors.

"Are there any more objections or comments?" everyone shook their heads furiously, "Good, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you have little knowledge of what is happening right now so I'll fill you in. For about 300, Dragons have been attacking this village in search of food, this much you already know, but you don't know why. In Dragon Island, there was a queen Dragon, controlling the other Dragons to feed its insatiable appetite. The queen Dragon was unlike any other Dragon out there, it is as large as a mountain, it has a colossal tail, wings and even larger teeth. It has cannibalistic tendencies, so if it doesn't get enough food, it will eat it's own kind, more specifically, Dragons. I was able to defeat it after you all banished me, but that wasn't enough."

"Wha-what do ya' mean 'wasn't enough'?" asked a Viking

"Yeah, and how did a scrawny boy like you beat the Dragon that you talked about?" asked another Viking and everyone thought that he would be knocked out cold by Hiccup for calling him "scrawny", but nothing happened, instead, Hiccup just sighed.

"*Sigh, I had a feeling I had to explain the full story, well, it started out like this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ten Years Ago, Somewhere near Ravens Point_

_Hiccup POV._

_**(I'm not really familiar with this scene so bear with me) **_

"Ah, the gods hate me." I said, walking through the forest scratching out the entire map of where the Night Fury might've landed. I put my hand on a tree to rest for a while, but I noticed the tree was broken and when I looked ahead, I saw a large trail, as if something crashed from the sky. I felt excited and followed the trail, finally coming up at my prize, a Night Fury tied up and dead. Or so I thought.

"Hoh, oh, this-this fixes everything! I am the first Viking to ever kill a Night Fury!" I put my foot on the Dragon, but it suddenly jerked its body and opened a bright green eye. I jumped back in fear, but I remembered it was tied up, so I shakily took out my knife and held it up.

"Alright Dragon, I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father." I said, holding up the knife. But I saw something in the Dragon's eyes, something I never saw before…true fear. Fear of dying…fear of me. The Dragon realized this was it's end and closed its eyes in anticipation of dying.

_Wh-what is this… no, you must kill the Dragon…but it's eyes they're… no focus Hiccup, you can do this…no I can't… yes I can…no…yes…no…yes…no…yes…grk… gaa… oh to Hel with it. _I thought and climbed up on top of the Dragon and started cutting it loose. The Dragon opened its eyes to see me cutting the ropes holding it, and when I cut off enough ropes the Dragon jumped up and landed on me. Now the roles were reversed, I was the one anticipating his death, and the Night Fury was the one about to kill me. But instead of the fiery doom I expected, the Dragon just roared in my face and bounded away.

_What just happened? _I thought as I shakily went back to the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Time Skip_

_Hiccup POV._

It's been a few months and Toothless and I have formed a strong friendship together. We were out flying together, and from what I could tell it was about six in the night.

"Well bud, how bout we get back to the village, it's gonna be weird if 'Hiccup the Useless' disappears all night and never comes back." Toothless nodded in acknowledgment, but his eyes turned into slits and the looked around frantically.

"Toothless, what's wrong buuud?!" I said, but Toothless started flying fast out to sea and towards Hellheim's gate.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" I whispered, but around me I heard roars and everywhere Dragons started coming out of the fog with different livestock in their mouths.

_Must be taking back their evening kill. _I thought as the fog lifted and before me stood a barren island with a mountain in the middle.

"Dragon Island." I said, but Toothless started flying into the mountain, dodging stalagmites and various rocks, finally behind a small pillar. I watched as the Dragons started dropping whatever food in their mouths down a deep, misty "abyss".

"What are they doing?" I whispered but I got my answer when a Gronkle flew over the abyss and regurgitated a fish head. A deafening roar came from the abyss and every Dragon I saw cowered behind a rock as a large mouth swallowed up the Gronkle in one bite. I was scared and made the mistake of making myself seen, so when the Dragon turned around, he caught me and his eyes turned into slits.

"Time to go bud." I said and I hopped on Toothless' back and we flew out of there as fast as we could. We barely got out with our lives and all our body parts intact.

"So, they don't raid us because they want to, they do it because they _have _to!" I exclaimed to Toothless, but then again, he probably knew already.

"I have to help them." Toothless looked at me skeptically.

"Don't give me that look sir, I already have a plan!" I exclaimed and Toothless rolled his eyes as if saying _"Suure you do, why don't you show me your great plan."_

"If you really want to hear it…" I said and Toothless raised his head in anticipation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_After Hiccup's Banishment_

_Hiccup POV._

"Well my plan didn't really work." I said as Toothless and I landed on the shore of Dragon Island. Toothless gave me a look that said _"No kidding." _as I hopped off his back, only to get smacked upside the head by Toothless' tail.

"Ow, it wasn't my fault we got banished, how was I supposed to know they would react like that." Toothless gave me another look that said _"They're Vikings, of course they'd react like that."_

"Yeah, you're probably right. But now to the task at hand." I looked over to the wall of the mountain and scanned it. After a while I found a weak point in the wall and put my plan into action.

"Alright bud, fire over there." Toothless fired at a spot in on the wall and a large section came down. I slowly got on Toothless to ready myself for the rest of my plan.

"Toothless, fire again." Toothless fired another fireball into the hole, showing the walls littered with nearly every Dragon known to man. They were all spooked by the fireball and bolted out of the mountain. For a few seconds there was an eerie silence, but then a deafening roar broke it. Out came the Red Death, yes I named it, from the hole, widening it more. It was larger than I thought, about the size of a mountain, its tail had a large mace-like appearance, dull red spikes adorned its body, and about eight eyes, four on each side, all looking at me.

_Great, it's large, has a deadly tail, and no blind spot. What have I gotten myself into? _I thought as Toothless and I flew up into the air and attacked head on. First I shot fireballs at it to get its attention, it started blowing fire at me, but I easily dodged and flew high up into the air.

"Its got wings, let's see if it can use them." I quickly dived down and shot a fully charged fireball at the Red Death's back.

"You think that did it?" I asked Toothless, but I soon got my answer when the Red Death stood up again and stretched its tattered wings.

"Well at least it can fly." I said, bolting away from the Red Death, trying to loose it in the rock formations. But for every rock I dodged, it broke more to get to me.

"Ok Toothless, time to disappear." I said, rocketing upwards, the Red Death hot on my heels. As soon as I got into the dark clouds I flew towards the side before the Red Death emerged scanning around for me. I flew around and blasted fireballs towards the gigantic Dragon, confusing it to where I was. After a while the Red Death got tired of searching and started blowing fire everywhere, some of it clipping the edge of Toothless' prosthetic.

"Ok bud, time's up." I said before diving down and launching a fireball so the Red Death would follow me.

"Wait for it…" Before the Red Death caught up with me.

"Wait for it…" the explosive gas gathered up inside its mouth

"NOW!" I shouted, I turned Toothless around and blasted a fireball into its mouth, causing the entire Dragon to implode. I quickly changed gears and flew out of the way before the large Dragon crashed on the ground in a violent explosion. I tried to fly up away from fiery doom, but Toothless' prosthetic caught fire and I never noticed until I lost control.

"No…no, no, no, no!" I said as I slammed into the tail of the Red Death and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Time Skip, Aftermath_

_Hiccup POV._

I woke up in Toothless' arms, I was fully intact, and a couple of burns and bruises, but still have all limbs and my life.

"Toothless, wake up." I said shaking Toothless until he looked at me with his big green eyes.

"Good, you're awake, now let's get outta here." I said, trying to stand but failed miserably when I came to my knees again. Toothless got up and purred at me, holding me down with his paw, and I knew him long enough to understand what he meant.

"No Toothless, we have to get out of here before anything comes back." I struggled to get up and after a while of coaxing, Toothless finally let go of me and I examined the damage to his tailfin.

"Shh, not good, it's completely destroyed, looks like we'll be staying here for a while." Toothless looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'll be fine, no Dragon can handle this much Vik-" I paused before I finished "Viking" and Toothless looked at me again

"*Sigh, ok I won't talk about them again. Now let's fix your tailfin." I said bringing Toothless around the mountain and we found a small cave on the face, just above us. I tried several times to climb up, but I was just too high. That's when Toothless carried me up, I felt bad for him but he showed me there was nothing wrong. When we reached the cave it seemed to be bigger on the inside than the outside, the small cave entrance opened up into a large interior that didn't seem to end.

"Wow, how's about some exploring, eh bud?" Toothless bounced around in approval so I looked around and found a stick to use as a torch. I tore off a piece of my clothing and wrapped it around the stick, and then I took some oil from my backpack and doused my torch in the oil and asked Toothless to light it up. With my makeshift torch done I walked into the cave, Toothless following close behind me.

"Wow, this is a long cave." I said, my voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Raar!" roared Toothless, trying to see if his roar would also echo through the cave. Just then something dropped in front of me, sizzling the ground and when I looked, thousands of small black Dragons littered the ceiling.

"Venomous Vorpents! Ok, that is not good." I said getting on Toothless and we bolted away from the Vorpents while they chased us, hoping to get a good meal. As we ran I accidentally let go of the torch.

"The torch!" I said and just held on to Toothless for dear life. But I heard some weird sounds echoing off the cave and Toothless seemed to be maneuvering the cave with ease.

_No way, Night Furies can move by sound? No wonder they never miss. _I thought as a small light appeared ahead.

"Light! C'mon bud, almost…THERE!" I said as Toothless jumped through the light and into a…lake? The Vorpents didn't seem to like the light so they stopped at the exit and flew away.

"Bwah! *Huff, wha-where are we?" I looked around and found myself in…paradise? Surprising since I was technically inside a mountain, I was inside a crystal clear lake with strange, yet edible-looking fish swimming around, green trees with fruits of all shapes and sizes were littered around me, above me there were some seagulls flying below a clump of mist that looked like clouds and it was surprisingly well lit, as if the sun shone through the mountain.

"Wow. Just wow." Toothless swam to me and carried me to the shore of the lake.

"This-this is amazing!" I exclaimed looking around, picking and eating some fruits hanging on the trees, "Mmm, tasty!"

"Rawr!" happily roared Toothless, which I took as _"This is cool, let's stay!"_

"Yeah Toothless, I think we can live here." I said

"_Ooo food, I think I'll call you Dinner." _Said a strange voice and a giant green Sea-Dragon rose from the lake.

"What in the name of Odin…" aside from the Red Death, the Dragon in front of me was the biggest I've ever seen, and it was green! Toothless started growling and attempted to fire a few fire bolts, but the glanced harmlessly off the Sea-Dragon's skin

"What are you?" I asked, and unfortunately something answered.

"_My name is Green Death, and hello to you Dinner." _It said, licking its lips.

"Y-You can talk?!" I exclaimed

"_Of course, although, you're the 1__st__ human who ever understood me, isn't that right Night Fury." _I looked at Toothless and he started growling again.

"_HAHAHAHA, pathetic, can't talk to your rider yet, no matter, both of you have lost your interest, time to be eaten Dinner!" _said Green Death and it charged. I got on Toothless' back and we tried our best to dodge all the attacks. The Green Death shot fire at us and we avoided it and tried to shoot fire bolts at Death, but they only reflected off its skin.

"_Muhahaha! Now you shall die Dinner!" _Green Death fired in front of us and Toothless jerked back, and stupid me…I forgot to strap the harness so I fell off Toothless and the Green Death tried to eat me. I expected to be chomped by rows of giant teeth, but instead something pushed me and when I looked, Toothless was in front of the Green Death's jaws instead of me.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted before the Green Death gobbled him up and I was flying towards another cave entrance, a bit smaller than the one I came through.

"_Dinner, come here!" _I ran towards the smaller cave entrance, and it opened up into a larger cave that I ran through.

"_No!" _was the last thing I heard before I tripped, fell down a slope and blacked out. Stupid ending for me right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back baby, oh and some people should check out "The Official Sunwell" on youtube if you like electronic music, personally I listen to anything and I listen to music while I'm writing, but this guy, dat guy… Anyways I feel sad for this guy, he does some good stuff but his subscriber number is…small, so I feel he deserves more than he gets, don't you agree?**

Chapter 6: Training Starts

_Berk_

_Astrid POV._

Everyone was shocked, how Hiccup found the Night Fury, Toothless as he calls it, how he befriended it, how he defeated the "Dragon Queen", and how he lost his Dragon, these feats shocked the entire village.

"Ey, ow' do we know you ain't lyin'?" asked a Viking and Hiccup just glared at him.

"What reason would I have to lie about everything I just said, besides, how do you think I got this?" Hiccup replied, pointing to the scar on his eye and the Viking silenced himself, "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, your defenses are weak, fighting skills low, and if you want to stand a chance against a fifty foot, homicidal sea-dragon, listen to what I'm gonna say next."

Everyone, especially the chief, the teens and me listened in, "I can't believe I'm saying this…I need to teach you all how to train a Dragon." The entire village went in protest, but when Hiccup stomped his foot and the floor broke, everyone quieted down.

"Look, it's not like I want to save you, it's just that trying to teach you that _most _Dragons aren't bad has been on my mind the last ten years and I just wanna get rid of all my regrets from this village." Everyone was still a little wary of Hiccup's idea and reasons so he sighed and tried a different approach, "*Sigh, alright, if you all are still scared, anyone who want's to volunteer, I will willingly teach you and you can report back to everyone on Dragon taming, ok?"

The village seemed to take this idea better, but when Hiccup started asking for volunteers, no one even moved an inch.

"So, who is brave enough, or in your case, stupid enough to volunteer him/her self?" no one spoke a word, until someone spoke up, someone I truly hoped to stay silent.

"I wanna!" said Sophie, stepping forward despite the looks from everyone else.

"The next village failure…Midget…the Twig…" and the comments went on just like that and Hiccup looked more than angry, but hid it when Sophie came close.

"Well, I was wondering where you'd show up next, didn't expect you to be the only one to volunteer." Said Hiccup, rubbing Sophie's head and she giggled.

"Stop that, anyways, thanks again for helping me before." Said Sophie smiling and Hiccup smiled back.

"Welcome, now, anyone else want to get up here?" he said and I just couldn't contain myself any longer and stepped up.

"Oh no, you're not going trying to tame Dragons under _Hiccup's _supervision without me!" I said, rushing forward and shoving some people out of the way.

"Yay, big sis' is here too!" said Sophie, I stopped in my tracks and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Sophie, did you say Astrid is your big sister?" said Hiccup in disbelief and Sophie just nodded.

_No, no, no, don't say any more! _But I was already too late.

"Mhmn, my name is Sophie Hofferson, sorry I didn't tell you before. Say, did you know big sis'?" asked Sophie pointing to me and Hiccup gave me his blood chilling glare that said, _We need to talk_, but quickly erased it when he answered Sophie.

"No, I actually don't remember seeing your sister before." Said Hiccup, kinda hurting me inside, "So I'm guessing this is everyone who'll volunteer?"

Surprisingly, well, not really, no one else volunteered except all the teens, Fishleggs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, something about not allowing Berk to be put under the protection of girls. So the Chief closed the meeting and everyone left, but not before Hiccup called me back to have the little talk with him. I steeled my nerves and entered the Grand Hall once again and found Hiccup sitting on a chair, feet on the table and picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"So, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Hiccup like a mom who thinks you have a secret

"Look Hiccup, Sophie is my sister, she was born a few years after you left, and I care for her very much so…" Hiccup cut me off when he sat upright and stood up.

"So, if you really loved her, how come she's treated like an outcast here? I heard all those comments and met her tormenter Magnus. I also know exactly what she's thinking, if she passes Dragon-taming, she becomes a village heroine, if she fails and get's eaten, no one will miss her, am I right?" he said and I just hung my head low and tried my best not to look weak.

"Well you…you…" I tried to retort and Hiccup leaned in closer and cupped his ear.

"What's that honey, I can't hear you from the balcony!" he shouted and that just pissed me off

"You were the only idiot to tame a dumb beast, why couldn't you have just left things as they were! You'd be here, and everything would be normal!" I shouted and Hiccup looked at me shocked, but it quickly was changed with anger. He raised his arm and I expected the worst, but nothing came. When I looked, he was staring horrified at something and when I looked, Sophie was watching us with wide eyes.

"What is happening here?" she asked but I just smiled and replied.

"Nothing sis', just talking." I said and I looked at Hiccup whose hand was down so I corrected my posture and went over to Sophie, "Why don't we go back home eh?"

"Yeah!" said Sophie, smiling again, I grabbed her hand and led her out of the Hall, but not before looking back at Hiccup who was looking down shamefully. He looked up at me and mouthed: _"Be in the arena before dawn." _I nodded and took Sophie back home where we got ready and went to sleep, wondering what will happen to me and what Hiccup has in store for all of us tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Forest_

_Hiccup POV._

After my little "chat" with Astrid, I ran off to the woods and found a nice tree to camp in. I actually was avoiding my dad…and all human contact, so sleeping in my old house didn't really feel right, so I found a nice tall tree and quickly climbed up. I saw a large branch that would probably support my weight so I plopped down on it and closed my eyes, opening myself for a little "dream talk" with Toothless.

"_Well, you lost control there, did the feral side of you come out or what?" _asked Toothless, sitting on the ground in the black space that was my mind.

_*Sigh, I really don't know. I mean, I've lashed out before but never on someone like Astrid. _I replied and Toothless looked at me with concern, but wiped it away with a sly look.

"_Come on Hiccup, its just one little slip up, I'm sure she already forgot about it. Now why don't we change the subject and talk about your love-life." _Said Toothless, winking.

Normally I would have come up with some retort, but instead I just laughed. _Hahaha, you always know how to cheer me up bud._

"_Meh, it's my job. Anyways *yawn, let's get some rest, you can't torture Vikings tomorrow half-asleep." _Said Toothless, a bed appearing out of nowhere and Toothless lied down.

_Uhh, where do I stay? _I asked and looked at Toothless who was patting the space beside him, _Uhh, sorry no thanks, I'll just find my own bed._

I turned around to try and conjure up a bed like Toothless; my mistake was that I turned around. When I looked again, I saw something that scarred me worse than the ones on my face, Toothless was standing in front of me in his undergarments, only this time he wasn't a he. Somehow he managed to change into a _she _and now I was staring at his…I mean, her, trying my best not to look like a cherry.

"_Come on Hiccup, I'm all yours. I can be anything you want…" _Said Toothless seductively, changing forms into different girls before settling on the form of Astrid and coming closer.

_Uh…I, er… _I stammered before clothes appeared on Toothless and she changed back to being a he and laughed.

"_Pfft, HAHAHAHAHA, you-you should've seen the look on your face, BAHAHAHAHA, priceless! Oh, I'll never get over that!" _Toothless rubbed some tears off his eyes and started rolling on the ground. He finished laughing after about ten minutes.

_What was that for? _I asked

"_Hahaha, you were still looking a little glum so I decided to give a good laugh, and it worked, HAHAHAHA!" _

_*Sigh, anyways how did you do that? _I asked, curious to know so that he won't do it again.

"_Haha, ok, so, since I'm technically dead I have no definite form, so I can change how I look and speak, how do you think I'm not in a Dragon form." _Said Toothless before climbing back in his bed. I took that as a good answer and tried to ask another question, but Toothless seemed to read my mind and responded first. _"If you wanna get something just think about it for a while and it'll come to ya."_

I closed my eyes and set my mind on a bed and before you know it I was staring a…sleeping bag.

_Toothless, I thought you said it would appear if I thought about it? _ I said

"_Oh, did I forget to mention you have to be specific, my bad." _Toothless grinned and lied down and I started mumbling before I too got into my sleeping bag. As quickly as I got in, I let sleep overtake me.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Berk_

_Hiccup POV. _

I woke up at the crack of dawn and the sun was barely out in the sky before I jumped tree to tree toward Berk. I decided to wake up Astrid first as a way of getting back at her for yesterday. I bounded to the Hofferson's house where I saw Astrid had woken up and heard her washing her face with water so she'd be fully awake. As I scanned the room, I grinned mischievously when I saw her axe leaning on the wall beside her clothes, which were folded up neatly on her bed. I took out the notepad and charcoal I always carried and quickly wrote down a note, left it on the bed and took her clothes and axe.

"_Astrid, you and Sophie are late, your punishment seems obvious enough, if you want your 'stuff' back, so you better move your ass. –Hiccup" _

I waited outside on her roof for the much-awaited reaction from Astrid, which I got in about a minute.

"HICCUP, YOU BASTARD! SOPHIE, WE'RE LEAVING EARLY!" shouted Astrid as she came out of her house wrapped in a fur cloth with Sophie tagging behind.

"_I see the student has become the master, good job." _Complimented Toothless as I chuckled and ran over to the arena, Astrid's axe and clothes in tow.

At the arena Astrid came in looking less than displeased, and considering she had only furs and the wrappings on her chest to cover herself, I'd say she was _really _pissed off.

"HICCUP, YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL, WHERE AARE YOOOOU!" shouted Astrid and I made myself shown, standing outside the arena on the spectator stands and she looked at me with fury in her eyes.

"Hey, sorry, but you're late, which means you'll have to face my punishment." I said, jumping through an opening on the cage and into the arena. Although Astrid was astonished, she quickly wiped it away when she came over to me.

"Look, just tell me where my clothes are and you won't get hurt." She said and Sophie came to me as well.

"You should listen, when big sis' says something, she means it!" Sophie said, giving me a look of concern.

"Oh you want your clothes and axe, well it's in there, but to get it, you have to pass my test." I said, pointing to one of the Dragon cages.

"You little…did you…" she stuttered, pointing to the cage and I nodded.

"*Chuckle, if you can subdue the Dragon without harming it, you can get your clothes back. Till then, have fun." I quickly ran over to the Dragon release lever and Astrid blinked in confusion.

"What…never mind, aren't you gonna teach me something first?" she asked and I chuckled.

"As Gobber used to say, 'I believe in learning on the job'. Oh Sophie, you might wanna step out of the ring, it might get messy." Sophie nodded and ran out the gate as it closed behind her.

"Have fun!" I said before pulling the release lever, letting the Deadly Nadder out of its cage.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
